sackisbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Negativitron
The Negativitron is the main antagonist and end boss of LittleBigPlanet 2. He is the primary antagonist of the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2. His name is a play on the word "negativity", refering to what he represents. Background The Negativitron is an evil robot serpent-like vacuum who travels through the Cosmos sucking up others' creations. The goal of The Alliance is to defeat it and save all of Craftworld. He is also referred to as a '7000 watt vacuum'. In one level he comes in saying "Feed me!", (cutscene in Eve's Asylum before Up and At 'Em), possibly quoting Audrey II from Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's "Little Shop of Horrors." Appearance In the beta versions of LBP2, the Negativitron was originally called "The Sucker", and resembled a vacuum cleaner more than anything else, and had two eyes (the eyes were meanie eyes instead of the evil magic eyes used in the final game) and there was only 1 vacuum segment. The final version of the Negativitron is a four-eyed serpent, with a much more menacing appearance and 2 vacuum segments. Its teeth are actually modified versions of the Decoration "Meanie Horns", which is also used on the Meanie enemies. When it opens its mouth, a swirling neon pink vortex is seen, which seems to continue on forever. It also has two horns, and the ability to shoot energy blasts from its mouth. In the final cutscene before fighting it, it claims that it was created from The Alliance's members' faults (i.e. Avalon's ego, Da Vinci's short temper, Victoria's insecurities, Eve's self absortion, Clive's fear and from what the picture shows of his negative side Dr. Herbert Higginbotham's insanity). It can be considered the Negativitron is far more evil than the Collector himself. Character The Negativitron appears as a giant inter-dimensional vacuum cleaner and as such is usually seen sucking everything and and anything into its swirling portal mouth. When it isn't seen sucking something it is usually spewing meanies from its mouth, much to many of the Curators annoyance. Composition Though the Negativitron can be seen in many forms during the course of the story mode, his default form is comprised of: * 2 Vacuum Head Front Objects * 10 Meanie Horn Decoration (2 Horns, 8 Teeth) * 4 Orange Evil Magic Eyes * Neon Bevel and Hologram Material In some cutscenes, the crafted Negativitron is replaced by the 'Negativitron Head' and 'Negativitron Pipe' decoration pieces. Trivia *Though the Negativitron changed somewhat since it's artwork was released, strangely the 'Negativitron Head' decoration looks exactly like the artwork except it has orange eyes instead of yellow. *Although the Negativitron was originally comprised of just one vacuum segment, during the course of the beta the character developed into having two mouth portions and bigger eyes and horns resulting in something with much more character and expression. *The Negativitron's original (maybe 2nd) appearence (seen in the photo below) had 4 meanie eyes, the vacuum tube was a dark purple, the head of the vacuum was white, and there is no swirl is his mouth. In the final game the Negativitron's vacuum tube is purple (black in the decoration) and the eyes are now the evil magic eyes and the head of the vacuum is black and there is a swirl in the Negativitron's mouth. *There is no swirl in the Negativitron decoration. *The vacuum cleaner that was vacuuming playtools in the creative opening was the pure form of the Negativitron. *The Negativitron appears along with Sackboy in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, he is seen in the Paris level sucking up everything like in LBP2. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters